Electronic devices (such as smartphones and laptops) are often used for performing video calls. In many instances, in order to perform a video call between devices, the devices must first establish a connection to support the video call. Despite the considerable effort spent in the art on techniques for establishing connections between devices for video calls, further improvements in this area would be desirable.